


You and I

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: Mark loves his cutie boyfriend [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A light angst, A little jealousy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, cute love story, donghyuck just so cute, heartbroken, mark is fool, markhyuck au, mentioning Kang Mina's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Inspired by a mashup song "dusk till dawn" cover by Conor Maynard and Madison Beer~It is going to be fun~~~ >_<#markhyuckau
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Mark loves his cutie boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You and I

One ❣  
Mark keep debating with himself, whether he have to call Donghyuck or not.. After minutes later, he decided to call the latter. He dial the number and click on the call button. After two rings, the phone call connected.   
"Hello?"   
"H-hello.. H-hyuck..ie"   
"Oh Mark hyung.. How are you?"   
"I am fine.. You?"   
"Always fine.. Hehe" Donghyuck is lying. Mark really know Donghyuck is still in hurt. He wants to fix their past. The heartbroken moments he made before he left..   
"Erm.. Would you like to meet? I have a free time on Friday"   
"Okay.. Where?"  
"At our usual place.. At the park near Han River"   
"Okay then.. Text me the time. Bye hyung.."   
"Erm.. Yeah, bye Hyuckie" i love you. Mark sigh heavily. The call ended. He stare at the phone screen for until it turn black. 

Two ❣   
Six years ago, Donghyuck and Mark was so happy. They love each other, they admire and adore each other. There was nothing can separate them. 

Not until Mark got accepted to be a trainee at SM Ent. Mark was so happy when he got letter telling him he got accepted and two weeks later he need to move to a dormitory that has been prepared for every trainee and artist. Mark's dream was becoming a famous rapper in Korea and now, he got the chance to be it. But, there was a problem. 

How he going to tell Donghyuck about this? He mever told the younger about him joining an audition to be an artist before. He did told him that he wish to be a famous rapper but he never have a heart to tell him that he finally got accepted. 

One week before he move to trainee dormitory, Mark spend more time with his lover and keep telling him how he love the younger so much. Two days before he move, Mark spend the night in Donghyuck's house before leaving him. He know this is going to be hard for both of them but this is the best decision he only have. 

Soon after both of them wake up next to each other, cuddling and kissing, Mark stare lovingly at Donghyuck. He didn't want to leave his boyfriend but if he left without letting him go will makes things hard. 

"Hyuckie baby.." Donghyuck that was leaning his head on Mark's chest while hugging the older torso, hummed as a respond. Mark clear his throat. 

"If i said i want to break up, what will you do?" Donghyuck snort at the question. He sit up and look at Mark as if the older just ask him a funny question. 

"Are you kidding me, babe?? I know you wouldn't dare to left me.. You love me so much" Donghyuck said with a big grin. Mark let out a heavy sigh before sit next to Donghyuck. He gaze at his lover with a sad eyes. Donghyuck realize it and begin to feel panic. 

"You.. You really are going to break up with me?" Donghyuck whispered but enough to be heard by Mark. Unwillingly Mark nodded. Donghyuck tears slowly flowing down his cheek. Mark look away not want to feel weak seeing his lover cry. 

"So.. Y-you find someone e-else al-already.." Donghyuck look down to his lap as he clenched his fist tightly. Mark turn to Donghyuck and saw him staring at him with anger. 

"I.. I.." For the first time he saw Donghyuck being so angry like this. Mark felt scared with him. He cannot said anything for the moment. 

Dightuck abruptly get up from the bed. He glare at Mark woth both of his hand on his hip. 

"This is going to be the last time we are going to meet each other! You better not coming and begging for me again! I don't want to look at your shit face again! Go away!!!" Donghyuck step into his bathroom leaving Mark speechless on the bed. Forcibly he get down from the bed before taking all his belongings in the room. Then he step put from the room with a last glance towards the bathroom door with a broken heart. He knew Donghyuck must be crying all his heart after this but this is the only thing he can do before leaving him to be and achieve his dream. 

Once Donghyuck heard Mark's footstep getting fade away from his bedroom, he lifelessly sit behind the bathroom door with tears continuously going down to his cheek. He sob and wailing calling for Mark. How he loves Mark so much, but he left him for a better life? How selfish Mark is.. 

"I hope the best for you Mark Lee" 

Three❣   
Mark pov  
It has been 2 year since he broke up with Donghyuck. And it has been seven months since he got debut in a popular boy group named 'Neo City'. Even though his group has been famous and get more attention from all over the world, but Mark still longing for someone who never leave for his heart. He misses Donghyuck so much and it always hurt his heart everyday. He misses his beautiful smile, his cute laugh, his sooth angelic honey voice that help him sleep every night, his ethereal beauty that makes his heart beating so fast everytime he saw him and his cute bubbly personality that made his day. 

Every night he stand next to his window room to watch the black sky. Sometimes the sky will full of star but not tonight. He wish Donghyuck would look up to the sky as him cause he wants the sky tell his lover how much he love and miss him. His eyes tearing slowly. 

"I miss you, Hyuckie.." 

Donghyuck pov  
He sit on the balcony as he stare lifeless at the blank sky. There was no star. But still, he wish the sky would send his love message to Mark. Even though Mark break his heart to achieved his dream, Donghyuck still love him dearly. Even though the older hurt his heart continuously, Donghyuck still love Mark. 

"I hope you finally found your happiness there, Mark hyung. There is nothing i could wish unless hoping that you will stay healthy.. I love you.. Mark Lee" 

Four❣   
Present  
Mark arrive five minutes earlier at the park. He wear a thick jacket to warm him during this windy day. Its a bit cool than usual. He sit at their usual seat while observing every person walk pass him. Afraid someone will recognise him, Mark also wear a black mouth mask with a black cap hiding his blonde dye hair. He wait patiently for Donghyuck. He play some game on his phone to kill some time before the younger arrive. 

Minutes later, Mark saw a familiar figure from afar. The guy is Donghyuck, the one he longing to meet before. He wear a big pastel sweater with a tight black ripped jeans and match it with a white sneaker. He look around as if he was looking for someone. After confirming the person, Mark waved his hand toward the younger and he saw him. With a timid step, he headed toward Mark. 

As soon as he reach Mark, he awkwardly stand in front him not dare to look at Mark's face.   
Mark knew Donghyuck felt uncomfortable as this is the first time they meet after 6 years being apart. So he composed himself to talk first. 

"Hi Hyuckie, it has been a long time, huh?" Mark said anxiously as he scratched his nape. Donghyuck lift up his face staring at Mark's pale face. A small smile beam on his lips. 

"Hi.. Yeah, it has been a long time. Why do you want to meet, hyung?" Donghyuck asked politely. 

"I just missed to hang out with you. Is it okay if we go and talk?" Mark asked afraid Donghyuck will decline his offer. Donghyuck nodded his head. 

" How about we go to the cafe where we first time meet each other?" Donghyuck suggest, received a fast nodded from the older. Because of it, Donghyuck smile shyly at Mark. Mark slipped his hands intertwined it with the younger small hands. Donghyuck just let him as he feel a whole zoo inside him. 

At the cafe..   
After ordering their drinks, they sit next a bit far from others customer for their privacy. Luckily there is not too many customer coming there. At first, only awkward air roaming around them until Mark start asking about Donghyuck life trying not to mention about their past. 

Apparently, Donghyuck has moved to an apartment that was not too far from the famous restaurant he work as a chef. He gain more friends there as he already work there for almost 3 years after he done with his study. Mark was proud of him. He let the younger keep talking about his life soon after he become a chef. He listen well to his stories life and immersed to Donghyuck's beautiful smile and cute giggle when there is a funny part. 

How he miss the latter so much.. He wants to be with him, again. 

Five❣   
Every second times they was spend at the cafe was so lovely for both of them. Mark being the old him and sometimes flirt with Donghyuck making the latter shy and blushing hard. Sometimes, they stay silent as they stare at each other with eyes full of love. They hold each other hands tightly not wanting to let it go. Both of them knew they still love each other and miss their cuddling, touching and kissing session like they used to do. 

'He looks more beautiful than before.. He become more cuter when he laugh happily like that.. I wish i still could hold him how i used to do before' Mark thought to himself as he keep observing Donghyuck's face. 

'I miss my old Mark Lee but Mark in front me got more better.. He looks more muscular, more handsome but.. He earn so many attention from everyone not like me.. Just work as a chef. Will we be happy again like we used to be?' Donghyuck asked himself as he drown under Mark's gaze. 

Six ❣   
As hours passed by, finally it is time for both of them apart again. Mark need to return to the company for practice meanwhile Donghyuck have a night shift at his workplace. Together they walk out from the cafe while holding hands. Mark keep glancing at Donghyuck. The younger was blushing and it makes Mark's heart beating like crazy. As they are now far from everyone, Mark stand face to face with Donghyuck that is still look down at his sneakers. Mark lift up the younger chin ad faced him. He smile. 

"Hyuckie ya.. I don't know when we will have a time like this again but i hope you enjoy our date today.." Donghyuck nodded weakly. He hold himself from crying but his eyes betraying him as a tears fall down. Mark wipes his tears with his thumb. 

"Shush.. Don't cry, Hyuckie.. We will call or text later, okay? Remember i still love you and i will never forget about you" Mark forehead touch the younger forehead. Donghyuck sob quietly. Mark quickly hug Donghyuck and let him cry on his chest. Donghyuck hug back as he cried on Mark's chest. He miss the older scent and hug every night. Mark patted Donghyuck's back gently while kiss his head lovingly. 

"If i have a free schedule next time, i promise that i will visit you, hurm? Don't cry.. You look more beautiful when you smile" Mark calming Donghyuck and soon the younger stop crying. He look up to Mark's face and simply smile. 

"Don't forget about me hyung.. I miss you so much.." Donghyuck said as he kiss the older cheek. Mark give him a warm smile before he kiss the younger temple as the return. 

"I promise.."

Seven ❣   
As they promised to each other, they still contact and sometimes Mark would find a time to be with Donghyuck. Most of the time they spend on Donghyuck's apartment, cuddling while watching movies. Even if they can spend time together, but they still not have any relationship as they remain as a friends. It is not that Mark didn't want to make Doghyuck as his boyfriend but he was afraid that he will make the same mistakes again. He didn't want to lose his lover. He wants Donghyuck for his own but because of his foolishness before, he lose the chance to make him as his legal partner life. 

Two weeks after they became closer, Mark got a collaboration to be an MC with Kang Mina, one of girl group idol. They work together and their chemistry makes all the fans shipping them two. They even make an account page in Instagram about them. But, Mark didn't tell Donghyuck about his job as a MC. That was a mistake he made again without he realised. 

Everytime Mark has a break, he call Donghyuck but the latter didn't even answer it. After 15th missed call, he give up. At the end he only text him, 

'Hyuckie.. Are you okay? Please call me after you read this.. I love you❤️' 

Mark sigh heavily. He shoved back his phone in his jeans pocket as he stepping out from dressing room before start shooting again. 

Even after Mark has done with his work, Donghyuck still didn't reply him. Mark become frustated. He want to confront the younger but his busy schedules causing him having no time for Donghyuck. It has been a month since the last time they talk to each other. Mark keep trying to reach the younger but still no avail. 

On the sunny evening..  
Mark sit on the edge of his bed with his body facing the window. He palm his face out of frustration. He want to know what makes the younger ignore him. He miss Donghyuck so much. He wants to hear the younger angelic voice to draw away all his stress for being an idol. But, the younger seems angry to him.. Mark growl as his feet keep kicking on the air. 

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door interrupt him. 

"Mark, are you okay?" Johnny, one of Mark's member group ask from the outside. He sounds worried since Mark has been isolated from everyone these days. Mark didn't answer instead he lay on his bed with closing his eyes. Johnny quietly enter his room. 

"Mark, what happen to you?" Johnny calmly asked as he sit next to Mark. Mark only shook his head. He is on the edge to cry because his heart feel so hurt. Johnny sigh. 

"Is it because of.. Who is the cute guy name? Dong.. Dong.." Johnny touch his chin try to remember Donghyuck's name. 

"Donghyuck" Mark sternly said. He didn't mean to be rude but his condition right now makes his almost lost his sanity. 

"Ah yes.. Donghyuck! Why? Is there anything happen with you two?" Mark abruptly sit facing his hyung. 

"I don't know what's wrong but he ignore me for a month already.. I don't even know if i hurt him.." Mark sadly said as he look down to his lap. Johnny rub Mark's shoulder gently. 

"Can you tell me what are you doing a month ago?" 

"I have a work together with Kang Mina as MC" Johnny suddenly snap his finger making a click sound. 

He reached out for Mark's phone on the nightstand and quickly search something. Mark just watch Johnny using his phone. 

"Here.. Look at this!" Johnny show Mark a page where the fans create for Mark and Mina. They vote the two to become a real couple. Mark was surprised to see it. He look at Johnny face. 

"Do you think he ignore me because of this, hyung?" Mark uncertainly asked Johnny. The older just shrugged his shoulder. 

"Maybe yes.. Maybe no. How about you go to his house today? I will tell the manager that you an emergency today so you can take a leave for a day" Johnny suggest making the younger squeal. He hug Johnny tightly as a gratitude. 

"Thank you hyung! I will treat you later. I gotta go" After taking his phone and purse, he ran out from his dormitory heading to Donghyuck's apartment. 

3pm..   
Mark finally arrive in front Donghyuck's house with hands full with Donghyuck's favourite food. Before he reach there, he stop to some stalls to bought the latter fav food. He hope the latter will accept it cause he know Donghyuck will never reject food. With heavy breathing, Mark knocked the door three times before step backward a bit. Soon after, the door has been open by Donghyuck. He looks cute in his big pink t-shirt that revealing his collarbone and a short jersey pants. He glare at Mark as if he want to punch the older face. Mark sheepishly smile at him. 

"Hyuckie.. Can you at least give me get in first? See, i brought your favourite foods" Mark show Donghyuck the food he holding on. Lazily Donghyuck open a little bit the door for the older. The two sit next to each other on the couch. Mark place all the plastic on the table before turning to Donghyuck. The younger pout his lips as he crossed his arm to his chest. Mark cooed at Donghyuck's cuteness. 

"Hyuckie.. Are you angry with me?" Mark asked. Donghyuck just ignored him. Mark move closer to Donghyuck. His hands touch both of the younger cheek and make it faced him. 

"My cutie Hyuck is angry right? Is it because of my collaboration with Mina?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes annoyingly. 

"I am not.. It just because you didn't tell me that you are going to be MC with her" Donghyuck pout his lips again and Mark cannot help but stare at his kissable lips. 

"But still.. You are mad because of my fans like me to be with Mina, right? You are jealous baby.." Mark pinched Donghyuck's cheek. The latter is too cute that it makes him uwus. Donghyuck push away Mark's hands from his face. 

"Yes, i am jealous! Are you happy now?!" Donghyuck turn his back facing Mark. He once again crossed his arm, sulkily. Mark smile like a fool because of Donghyuck. He wrap his arm around the younger waist. He rest his head on the crook of his neck, sniffling the younger vanilla and rose scent. 

"Auw.. My baby is so cute. How can i find someone else if he looks so cute like this, hurm? He even smell so nice today" Mark smirk at his own words. He knew Donghyuck must be blushing right now. Donghyuck no longer crossing his arm but hide his face with his palm. Mark chuckle at him. He pull away the hug before turning Donghyuck body facing him. 

"Hyuckie.. I am so sorry for not telling you about it. I just forget also it didn't matter for you. Please forgive me, i miss my cute baby" Mark kiss all Donghyuck's face except the lips. He cupped the latter face. 

"I know.. We have been together again after 6 year but now i have the courage to asked you this.." Mark look into Donghyuck's eyes. Donghyuck just remain silent waiting for the next word from Mark. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Donghyuc gasp cutely. He never knew when Mark are going to confess like this but at this moment, he felt overwhelmed as he hug Mark tightly not wanting to let him go. 

"I will.. I will, hyung.. Oh my, i love you so muchh!" Donghyuck exclaim after he pulled away. Mark smile happily. He look into Donghyuck's eyes before staring at his plump lips. The he look again at Donghyuck's eyes as if he asking for permission to kiss the younger. Donghyuck close his eyes. 

Mark slowly closing the gap between their face before they lips touch. The kiss was a pure love between them and slowly it turn to heat kiss. Donghyuck kiss Mark back as his arm hug the older neck to deepening the kiss. 

Eight ❣   
They cute couple was happily cuddling on Donghyuck's bed. They cover their body with the thick blanket while talking about their past. Their position are quite cute when Donghyuck was lying on top Mark as they face each other. At first Donghyuck insist on lying on the bed instead of Mark body but the older fight back making the younger give up. 

"Hyung.. I am heavy. I am afraid you will die if i lay longer on you" Donghyuck said as he pout his lips. Mark chuckle at his cute boyfriend. He caress the younger cheek. 

"You are not heavy baby.. You become more thinner than before though" Mark playfully peck Donghyuck's lips earning a light slap on his chest by Donghyuck. 

"Stop teasing me" Donghyuck hide his face on Mark's chest. Mark really cannot stop from grinning every time his boyfriend being so cute. 

"If you want me to stop teasing you, then you have to stop being so cute baby.. I think i might get diabetes because of you" Mark laugh followed by Donghyuck cute giggle. 

"Eyy.. So annoying.. Hyung, can i asked you something?" 

"What is it?" 

"How can you able to build some muscle?? I thought you are going to be more skinny after you left me, guess that i am wrong though. You are happy being an idol" Donghyuck suddenly change the atmosphere around them to sad. Mark felt guilty. Mark lift up Donghyuck's face by touching his chin. 

"Baby.. I am terribly sorry for leaving you back then. I am just afraid you won't let me become an idol.. And i do miss you so much during trainee and the present. I was thinking of you everyday without any break. Your smile always keep appearing in my mind, how can i live happy then? All i want is you..." Mark confess with a gloomy eyes. Donghyuck can feel the sadness from the older words. He sigh as he tighten his hug. 

"I have already told you before, hyung. Whatever happen I won't going to leave your side. I love you so much, why should i stop you from doing things you like? Please, after this tell me everything that makes you concern. I want to feel your pain too, cause you are my other half" Donghyuck kiss Mark's lips quickly before kiss both of the older's cheek. 

"How can i deserve someone that is good like you, baby? This is why i love you so much.." Mark kiss Donghyuck's neck leaving a wet kiss there. They stare at each other again before they close the gap between them. Their lips touch and they start making out. 

Nine ❣   
Two years later..   
The hall has been decorate beautifully just like what the groom has decided to. Most of the guest are from the groom's family and friends. They didn't invite anyone from the media like a reporter cause it will only bring harm for the grooms. After done with everything, music has been start playing. A handsome black hair groom stood nervously at the aisle waiting for his groom. He wear a black suit match with red tie bow. Guess who is him?? ;D.. Well, you guess right. It is Mark Lee. He look at his parents that was smiling proudly at him. Then to his group member and they were smiling happily for him. Soon after, the hall door been open from the outside. A beautiful man in white suit while holding a flower was shyly stepping inside the hall heading towards Mark. And yes, it is Lee Donghyuck. He shyly look around and receive a good reaction from everyone there. Once he reach to Mark, they hold hand in nervous. He glance a bit to see Mark's red face. 

After they vow, they stand facing each other with a shy smile. They were smiling as if this is was their first meeting. Mark move closer to Donghyuck as the younger remain froze on his spot. Then he feel a soft lips against his lips. Everyone cheer up and clap for the newly weds couple. 

"I promise.. I am going to be with you forever.. No one can separate us, i love you, Lee Donghyuck" Mark said after pull away from the kiss as he lean his forehead on the younger. Donghyuck smile. 

"I promise too baby lion.. You are my everything and you are my other half. Only you can make my heart beating fast and only you can make me happy for the entire of my life. I love you too, Mark Lee" Donghyuck answered with a cute smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story<3~ it means a lot for me if u give me feedback like kudos or comment..


End file.
